As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use an array of storage resources, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), for example, for storing information. Arrays of storage resources typically utilize multiple disks to perform input and output operations and can be structured to provide redundancy which may increase fault tolerance. Other advantages of arrays of storage resources may be increased data integrity, throughput and/or capacity. In operation, one or more storage resources disposed in an array of storage resources may appear to an operating system as a single logical storage unit or “virtual storage resource.” Implementations of storage resource arrays can range from a few storage resources disposed in a server chassis, to hundreds of storage resources disposed in one or more separate storage enclosures.
In some storage architectures, such as a Software Defined Storage (SDS) architecture, virtual storage resources may be created using physical storage resources that may be located among disparate servers. For example, a virtual storage resource may utilize storage resources locally or in remote servers. Disk misplacement and movement among servers is a common problem in storage environments. When a storage resource of a virtual storage resource is unexpectedly removed from an array, the virtual resource may run in a degraded state (e.g., without redundancy). A rebuild of lost data to resume to a non-degraded state may take long periods. In addition, in many current systems, when a physical storage resource is installed in a server, such server may immediately overwrite the previous data on the physical storage resource for incorporation into a new storage array.